Choices
by CrayolaNostalgia.x
Summary: Finn gets back with Quinn, leaving Rachel heart-broken. She then meets Jesse and they fall in love instantly. When Finn finally realizes his mistake, will Rachel let him back in? finn x rachel
1. Not meant to be

_Choices_. Chapter I.

Only in my dreams, shall I own glee. D:

[a/n]Inspired by the song _hello_. :x

_That's when he came to the rescue…_

**Chapter I – Not Meant To Be… **

X X X X X X

"So Finn, as I was saying, next Friday…. For…. And after that we…."

Finn nodded, pretending to be listening to his now girlfriend. But in truth, he was thinking about Quinn. He obviously wasn't over her.

"Finn? Finn! You there??" Rachel noticed Finn was blanking out.

"Huh? O-oh yeah! I'm here! Just thinking about some stuff…"

"Oh.. ok then. And next Saturday is…. Don't forget to…. And the…. Ok?"

"Yeah…"

**Riiiing**

The bell rang, signaling 4th period.

"Bye Finn!" Rachel waved, quickly running to her chemistry class. Rachel Berry is _never _late for anything.

X X X X X X

"Finn!" Britney called out, patting the seat beside her. Finn approached, only to be stopped by Santana, telling him to sit next to _her_, not Britney. Finn had a tough decision to make, two hot cheerleaders wanted him to sit with them both.

"I have an idea. He can sit in between _both _of us!" Britney announced.

'Wow. That's like the smartest thing she's said in weeks.' Santana thought, agreeing to the surprisingly fair idea. "Ok then Finn, let's go." She said, putting a hand over his buff chest. Britney slightly glared, it was unfair, she was first to seduce him. She then lowered her uniform top, showing part of her cleavage. She knew that men were natural perverts. She then _accidentally _dropped her hair tie. Letting her hair loose and showing him her pure cleavage. "Yeah, I _didn't_ wear a bra today Santana. Beat that!" she whispered to Santana, slowly picking up her hair tie. Finn nearly had a nosebleed.

"Finn? Let's go." Santana tried her best to distract Finn from looking at Britney's cleavage.

"Y-yeah." Finn replied, still in a daze. Santana was annoyed, so she placed a finger on her lips and then onto Finn's. 'Mmm… ' He thought, finally sitting down. He didn't notice that Rachel was there the whole time, luckily she had been talking to Kurt the whole time about a makeover.

"Please Kurt, you're the king- I mean queen of style!"

"Fine. I'll cut you a deal, you give me a set of Paul Mitchell shampoo bottles and it's a deal."

"Deal!"

X X X X X X

"Let me see your wardrobe, Rachel." _Hopefully it's not as pink and preppy as your whole damn room. _

"Here it is."

_I stand corrected._

Kurt pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and immediately called Mercedes. _"Mercedes we have GOT to take Rachel shopping. Half- I mean Three- Fourths of her wardrobe looks like it's from the cabbage patch kids play doll sets!"_

"_Hand her the phone Kurt."_

Kurt did as he was told.

"_Girl, we are going shopping!!!"_

_This morning _

"You need to lure that Finn Hudson from that loser Rachel Berry to get on my good side again. You bunch of sloppy babies."

"But how, Ms. Sylvester?"

"Seduction."

_X X X X_

_Present time_

Quinn sighed. She really still missed Finn. Though he may be stupid at times, he cared for her. A lot. Britney and Santana told her that they'd treat her to a shopping spree just to cheer her up. Only if she did it blindfolded. So there she was, inside a store blindfolded and alone. That was until she heard footsteps approaching her and muffling.

"W-who's there?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"It's us, Britney and Santana."

"Mmmfffmm!!"

"Then who's that?"

"What? I don't hear anything!" Britney said, a little too quickly.

"_Bring him to the dressing room, Britney. NOW!!!" _Santana whispered, quietly enough for their pregnant friend not to hear.

"Hey Finn, I have a little surprise for you!" Britney said, pushing him to the first dressing stall and locking the door. 'Santana, you better do it fast.'

"Von Dutch, let's start here." Kurt said, pushing the entrance door open.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rachel asked, being held by Mercedes.

"Of course girl!" Mercedes replied, winking at Kurt.

Meanwhile, Kurt was looking for clothes for Rachel, Quinn was being pushed to the stall where Finn was currently in. And yeah, it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Imagine pushing a pregnant lady into a small and cramped up stall. That was exactly what Santana was doing at the moment. When she finally managed to push her in, she pushed out Britney and locked the door. _From the outside._

"You can both remove the blindfolds now!~" Britney shouted, echoing through the glass frame of the dressing room. Quinn and Finn removed their blindfolds, still clueless of the set-up planned for them. 'Both? What do they mean by-' That was when they realized…

"FINN?!"

"QUINN?!"

They said the names simultaneously, moving away from each other as far as possible. There was an awkward silence. Until Quinn finally had the courage to break it. "BRITNEY! SANTANA! GET ME OUT!"

'Oh god. She's so hot when she's mad.' Finn still remembers how aggressive Quinn was in the hot tub. She was beautiful. _Mesmerizing._

Finn took a deep breath. He couldn't hold it in forever. "Quinn, I wanted to say… I'm sorry. For everything."

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Finn just apologize to her? For something _she _did?

"I still have feelings for you, Quinn…"

Quinn seriously couldn't believe what she was hearing. He did. He really did. But not as much as she does she bets.

Finn was ready to risk it all. She kissed her. Right on the lips.

Quinn's eyes instantly widened. He _did_ have feelings for her.

She responded back, ending up with her on the floor and Finn on top, passionately kissing her.

"Try this one on, Rachel." Kurt handed Rachel a sleeveless shirt, imagining the reaction of the other boys in school.

"S-sure." Rachel felt a bit afraid. Even though she was the one that asked for a make-over, she was beginning to think it would be useless.

Mercedes saw what was happening so she quickly pushed Rachel to the dressing rooms entrance and quickly ran to Kurt to give him the _status report._

As soon as Britney saw Rachel approaching the entrance, she unlocked the first door and proceeded to run into the second one and talk to Santana.

Rachel came in, thinking that the first stall was unoccupied. But as soon as she pushed the door, she saw it. Finn shirtless on top of Quinn. His _ex girlfriend. _Or so they thought she was. She dropped the set of clothes, catching the attention of Finn, who quickly got up and fixed his hair.

"Wait Rachel! I can explain!"

Miruki chan: This story is still fichel. Don't worry. Just shaking up the plot. ;) You know the rest. .

_Next Chapter:_

"_Hi, I'm Jesse, Jesse St. James. Nice to meet you Rachel." He smiled, holding her hand._

_X_

_Somewhere after some chapters:_

"_Please! Rachel! I'm foolish! I'm selfish! I know I don't deserve you, but I love you Rachel Berry! Give me one more chance!" he said, drenched under the storm with nothing but a simple hoodie to fight the cold._

"_Too late." Jesse came out, in a __Rachel Berry bathrobe._

What do you think? ;) Reviewwwwww please? xD


	2. My Knight In Shining Armor

_Choices. _Chapter II.

Miruki chan: Oh my god!! You made me extremely happy. xD Thank you aaaall for the 13 story alerts! 3

Disclaimer: Me own glee? In my dreams. *sulks in a corner*

**Chapter II – My knight in shining armor**

X X X X X X

"Rachel honey~ Wake up!"

Rachel frowned. Though she was fully awake, she would _not_ go to school and _embarrass _herself. All because of _him._ She couldn't even mention the name without venom dripping in her words. 'How could he? I'm the sole person who actually liked him for who he was, not his MVP status or his looks! Well maybe part of that… But still!' Rachel buried her head under her soft pink pillows even deeper.

"You wouldn't wanna be late for school, would you?"

Once again. Her dad attempted to wake her up, this time, barging into her room.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he sat on the edge of Rachel's bed, fixing her matching pink sheets.

"It's just… Finn broke up with me…" Rachel started feeling tears welling up her eyes. "I don't want to go to school! Everyone's just going to laugh at me, dad!" she hugged him, crying on his shoulder softly.

"Ohh… Then maybe he's not the right one for you honey. You know men, so foolish." He replied, chuckling.

"Aren't _you_ a man?" a voice from the door asked. "A man that I love."

Ends up, it was Rachel's other dad, coming to tell them that breakfast was ready. Ending up with… yeah, you know the rest.

"Eww daddy! Not now! I'm over here!" Rachel shouted, covering her eyes from PDA. Yeah, _gay_ PDA.

She ran down the stairs as fast as she could, the revolting sight of a gay about to be make-out session glued on her mind.

She then slowed down, less traumatized by the image, replaced by a picture of her beloved Fi-

No. He could _not_ be considered beloved to her. _Ever._ _After what he did._ She then glanced at the clock.

"Shoot! I'm going to be late!" she shouted, quickly getting ready for school.

X X X X X X

The whole day she was in school, she was avoiding him, going through shortcuts, changing her hairstyles, anything she could think of just to get away from him. She even missed _glee practice._

Even Glee club was starting to get worried. Excluding Britney and Santana.

Meanwhile, Rachel was in the library, looking for new sheet music so she could sing her troubles away.

That was when she happened to come upon a sheet music compilation of one of her favorite artists of all time. _Lionel Richie; greatest hits._ She slowly picked it up, only to have been beaten by someone else.

"Mm. Good choice. Lionel Richie is one of my favorite artists, you know."

"…"

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I'm Jesse. Jesse St. James. Nice to meet you Rachel." He said, reaching out his right hand.

"Y-yeah…" she replied, idly shaking his hand.

"Let's practice here shall we?" he asked, guiding her to the piano set.

"S-sure…" she replied. "But this is a public place."

"That's ok, I practice here _almost every day._"

He patted the space beside him and gracefully slid his hands on the black sleek piano.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

Rachel started to loosen up a bit. His voice was just… _beautiful._

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted_

_And my arms are open wide_

_Cause you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I want to tell you so much_

_I love you_

Rachel felt her heart beat faster.

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_

_And tell you time and time again_

_How much I care_

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello, I've just got to let you know_

_Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely?_

_Or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying_

_I love you_

_Is it me you're looking for?_

_Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely?_

_Or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying_

_I love you_

And there stood Santana behind a bookcase, supposedly looking for Rachel. But ending up finding something even better. '_Squad captain. Here I come!'_

X X X X X X

"Outstanding Santana! You're getting closer to getting back on my good side again." She said, patting Santana on the back. "As for you Britney, what have _you_ gotten?" she continued, shifting her gaze to the said girl.

"Dolphins are gay sharks..?"

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

X X X X X X

"Hi guys!~" Rachel greeted, putting down her books on the piano and waving at them.

"Cut the crap, Berry." Kurt said firmly, crossing his arms.

"We know what you did, girl." Mercedes glared at her, standing beside Kurt.

"H-how c-could you?" Tina added, pushing Artie towards Mercedes.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, obviously lost in the situation.

"That Vocal Adrenaline dude. Why do you think he suddenly liked you? Two months before regionals?" Kurt asked, looking at her disapprovingly.

"Guys? How could you be so selfish? I know what type of person I am. Do you think I could get another shot like this?" Rachel replied, feeling a little hurt. "For what you know, it may even be true love!"

"He could be a spy, you know." Mercedes snapped, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm _sure_ he is."

"You were the one that wanted us to be a team, and your so-called _love's _the one separating it."

"We'll kick you out of glee club unless you break up with him."

"You can't do that! I'm the best one here!"

"_Everyone _is replaceable. Even you."

"Or we can all quit."

"Fine. _Don't _respect our love. It's possible you know?" Rachel shouted, fed up with their words. She picked up her things and stormed out of the room. _If only you believed… _

X X X X X X

"Hey Finn, there's a party in Santana's house next Friday night. You in?" Britney asked, winking at him.

"Sure! Quinn's gonna be there right?"

"Yup."

"I'm going then."

_The week passed by for Rachel without a hitch. Not a single sighting of "him" at all. She was invited to the party too. But she had a problem. Jesse wouldn't be allowed cause he didn't study in Mckinley. She was going there. Alone. _

X X X X X X

Rachel sat on one of the benches outside of Santana's house. She was obviously alone. 'Why did I come here in the first place?' she thought, slumping back on the cushioned bench.

"Hey, what are you doing here alone?" Britney called, walking to Rachel.

"Oh nothing, just some alone time!" Rachel replied, but in truth, she _wanted _to be with someone. Not alone in a party by _herself_.

"Ohh… I see. Why don't you go join us for some drinks? You need to loosen up. Even just a _bit_."

"S-sure, I guess…"

Britney then guided her up the stairs of the posh mansion and brought her to the bar.

"THERE"S A BAR?!" Rachel practically shouted.

"Yup. A bowling alley too." Britney said, grinning.

She proceeded leading her to one of the bar stools, ordering her a martini.

"Oh wait, gotta go! Santana's getting too drunk already." Britney waved to Rachel, hurriedly going down the steps.

Rachel drank the martini, feeling a _little _better. 'She was right. Maybe a couple more wouldn't help…'

"One more martini please!"

And the night went on with Rachel drinking maybe her 3rd or 14th martini.

X X X X X X

The sun started rising, signaling the rough hung-over morning that Rachel was having.

Rachel didn't feel like her normal self, heavy drinking _really _did pay its price. She pulled the blanket higher, still eyes closed.

"Mmmph."

Rachel heard someone groan. 'Just dad.' She thought pulling the blanket even higher.

"What the hell! I'm trying to sleep here!"

_That voice sounds familiar. Not dad's… not other dad's… then who's?..._

"_Hey berry, enjoying the slushie?"_

_OH MY GOD. IT CAN'T BE!_

Rachel's eyes shot open.

"PUCK?!?!?!?!?!"

Miruki chan: Loving the ending. xD And yeah, wondering why Britney was so kind? She was _acting._ ;)

_Next Chapter_

"_Those martinis…"_

_Rachel looked at her questioningly._

"_Weren't alcoholic. At all."_

"_WHAT?!"_

Review ok? :3


End file.
